onlyenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
Business Vocabulary
Business Vocabulary has different concepts than you can use in different events. There are divided in differents topics like: - Marketing. - Management. - Financial. - Software applications. - Jobs and work. Marketing:' ' '- Ad copy:' It is the printed text or spoken words in an advertisement. E.g. Sundays I received a lot of ad copy about new building in Medellin. - Advertising: It the communication way used in helping products and services to the customers. Normaly, it is a strategy to increses the consumption of this product or service, using different comunication channels. A less common similar word is publicity. E.g. The new Bancolombia advertising about the cash vs. debit card help me to undestand a lot of benefict of don't carry money. '- Customer cost:' It is the price paid by the customer for the product.E.g. This new trend has a low customer cost, because it was made with a new green tecnology. '- Segment or market segment:'Is a group of customers who share similar characteristics, such as age, income, etc, and have similar needs in relation to a particular product or service. E.g. The main market segment of SUFI is the Pyme (little and medium companies). '- Statistics Survey:' It is a technique used in marketing research to ask the people about his point of view of product of service. Normaly, the use differents questions when the ask about price, cost and place. E.g. The statistics survey about the way of pay preferences by users of banks, said that the credit card has been increasing during the last year. - Target market: A group of individuals whom collectively, are intended recipients of an advertiser's message. E.g.The new target market of Bancolombia group is Perú and El Salvador, because they are good administrated countries. - Word of mouth advertising: Google does not use advertising in TV, radio or news paper. He uses word of mouth advertising where one person tell to other person about the company, and it make a networking. Jobs and work: '- Instituted:' Mechanism of social order and cooperation governing the behavior of an individuals group. E.g. - Peer relationships: How you relate to and work with others on the same level of the organization. E.g The peer relationships in Leasing Bancolombia are so good, because we work in teams , we believe in the other people and we have all the support of the staff. '- Perk:' It is a employee benefit of a more discretional nature. Normaly, the companies give this benefit to an employee who are doing notably good job. E.g. The best employees of the company received a perk of a trip to San Andres during 5 days, all included. '- Policy: '''The overall purpose and goals of the organization. E.g. The new policy about the night transport is so clear to us. - '''Salary:' The money that you receive from the company you work for. E.g. The salary of a person who works on the street, it is not enought to support his family. '- Shift:' The period of time you are working. E.g. Bancolombia Group has differents shift to prevent access problems and wasting time during the peek hours. - Security: The confidence you fell about the future of your job.E.g. The Bancolombia Group give us security, it helps me to be more happy with my job. '- Supervision:' The traditional way like employees are managed. E.g. The supervision process helps to control the production of cookies, and increase the productivity and the quality of the product. '- Working conditions: '''The environment where you work, the hours you work, your office, etc. E.g. In the new building the working conditions are so good, we have a lot of light, gym, cafeteria and ludic zone. '''Financial:' '- Creditor:' Person or organization that the company owes money. E.g. Bancolombia is a creditor of Nacional de Chocolates loan of 2 thousand dolars. '- Revenue:' It is the money that a company earns from it sales. E.g. The National Federation of coffee growners of Colombia has in this moment low revenues, because the dollar exchange is down. '- Overheads:' It is the cost of running the company. They are the operating costs of a company. Like insurance, rent, electricity, water bills, wages, accounting fees, advertising, legal fees, travel and utility cost . E.g. The General Hospital of Colombia has high overheads, because that it has to reduce the quantity of employees. It is a sad news.